


What You Do To Me

by Princess_Citrus



Series: Interpersonal Skills [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Choking, Dom Wash, Lingerie, M/M, Mild S&M, Non-Canonical, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Sub Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington is helping Felix to better resist his impulses through training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like midnight a couple nights ago and when I woke up the next morning I wasn't sure if I hhad dreamed it or not. May or may not turn it into a thing.

Felix held his breath as Washington circled him slowly. It was the only way he could keep from talking and talking was against the rules. The click of Washington's heels on the hardwood floor sent electric sparks up his spine. He was knelt on the floor, his hands bound behind him around a metal pole to keep him still. His cock was strapped up, trapped and erect. He couldn't be trusted not to break the rules, even if he didn't want to, quite yet. His impulses were too strong. Washington said they would get better the more they _trained_.

"Won't you look at me, Felix?" Washington asked with a pout. "I put this on just for you…" Washington was dressed a grey corset, a garter belt, and stockings accented with gold ribbons and bows and, of course, gold heels. But it was a trick. It was against the rules to turn his head. He had to keep perfectly still and perfectly silent if he was going to pass this test. "I've been missing you so much," Washington continued, his hands almost touching him. Felix tightened his muscles and clenched his jaw. He would not give in.

Washington stopped in front of him. Felix was at eye level with his cock and he stared down the Prince Albert piercing. It was a gift from Felix. He focused on the diamond stud to keep his concentration.

"Felix, look up at me. That's an order."

Those were the magic words. It was like Simon Says, only much better. Felix's head snapped up a little too quickly and he smacked the back of his head against the pole. He went pink with embarrassment, but he didn't dare look away. Washington was staring at him with those icy blue eyes of his, appraising him.

"I order you to answer the next five questions I ask you," he said next. "And remember to mind your manners."

Felix almost nodded, but then he remembered that he had not been ordered to do so. He waited patiently for his questions.

"Did you miss me?" Washington asked, his face a little softer. Felix wasn't fooled, this was still a test.

He cleared his throat. "Yes sir," he answered.

Washington smiled at him and it made Felix want to pounce on him and tear him apart. "I missed you too. Do you like what I'm wearing?"

"Yes sir…" he managed. His cock was aching. A delicious meal was laid out in front of him, all dressed up nicely, and he wasn't allowed to eat. He could smell it though and he was hungry.

Washington nodded in approval, then turned on his heel, presenting his ass to Felix. He pulled his ass cheeks apart, showing off the plug inside of him. "Do you want to fuck me?" he asked, as casual as can be.

"Yes!" Felix shouted. "Sir," he added through clenched teeth.

Washington tsked at him, but didn't seem too disappointed. He turned back around and stared him down, a sinister smile on his face. He had something torturous planned. "Have you been a good boy?"

Felix froze. The questions up to this point had been fairly straightforward, but this was totally different. What was the criteria for being good? When was he supposed to start from? Morally good or just good in the context of training? Washington had started to tap his toe. He needed to come up with an answer- quickly.

"No sir," he answered, trying to sound as confident as possible though he was full of doubt. It was the safest bet. Felix generally was not 'good.'

Washington pouted and stroked Felix's hair. He only just managed to keep from gasping. "That's such a shame…" he said, then paused. Felix stared, waiting for judgment to be passed. Washington let him hang for as long as possible. "What did you do that was bad?" he asked.

Felix held in his sigh of relief. Another question. That meant that he had passed. Now he had to come up with an answer for this one. He licked his lips. He was usually so good at reading people and telling them what they wanted to hear, but he couldn't think straight. What did Washington want to hear? Did he want to hear about the people he'd killed since they'd last talked? Or did he want to hear about all the times he masturbated? Or did he want to hear about how he'd totally eaten the candy that Washington was saving for later? He racked his brain, then came up with the perfect answer.

"I spoke to Locus, sir."

This seemed to surprise Washington and Felix winced, though he had not even raised his hand. "I am very disappointed in you, Felix," he said seriously. "What did you speak to him about?"

Felix was about to answer, then clamped his mouth shut. That was question six. He's only been ordered to answer five questions. He looked up at Washington, his mouth a hard line, and held the eye contact. He watched as Washington's mouth split into a smile.

"Very good, Felix!" he praised and Felix let the relief wash over him. He did it. He passed today's test. "You did so good and I'm very proud of you. Now we can move on to today's training. Let's strengthen those muscles while they're still warm." He smirk and placed a foot on Felix's chest. The sharp heel pressed painfully into his skin, but it felt so good. Washington dragged the toe up his neck to lift his chin. "Kiss it," he said in a serious tone.

Felix rushed to comply, but as soon as his lips touched the smooth surface of the shoe it was pulled away and went over his shoulder. Washington put his foot down behind him leaving him face to face with his erection. "No, not that," he said with a smug smile, "this."

Felix didn't hesitate. It didn’t occur to him that Washington hadn't ordered him to do anything until he was sucking on one of his balls. It was too late now, he may as well finish what he started. He arched his neck to get as much length as possible to get his lips around the tip of his cock and pull it into his mouth. The ring that pierced the underside of his glans pressed against his tongue. Felix purposefully hooked it with his tongue stud and pulled it, earning a delighted yelp from Washington. He pulled him deeper into his mouth, wishing that he could use his hands or even just one of them.

"That's enough!" Washington said in his commanding officer voice. That was definitely an order. Felix released his cock from his mouth and returned to his position on the ground, not realizing how far he had stretched to get as much into his mouth as possible. Washington pulled his foot back from behind him, grazing his ear on its way back. "I think," he said and Felix noticed how breathless he was, "that that's enough for today." He knelt down and undid the bindings on his cock, Felix sighing when it was free. "You know the drill. Don't move until the buzzer goes off," he continued, untying his hands as well. Felix wiggled his fingers to get the blood flowing in them again while Washington set the timer. He set it for thirty seconds, like always, and, also like always, it was the longest thirty seconds he'd experienced since the last training session.

He wandered over to the bed while the timer counted down and it looked like he was walking in slow motion. As soon as the buzzer went off, Felix used his bent legs to propel himself at Washington and all but tackled him onto the bed. His legs weren't ready to be used like that and his muscles were cramping, but he ignored them. His nails made quick work of the stockings on Washington's legs, the grey nylon tearing easily, exposing the creamy flesh of his thighs.

"That looks nice," Felix hissed and he ripped them to pieces. "I'm gonna buy you a hundred more pairs so I can tear them all off you." He went after the corset next, digging his fingers in between the edges and pulling it apart with brute strength, the ribbon lacing going taut before snapping. "Something with lace next time and get it in that powder blue that you used to wear." The garter belt came off with one pull and was tied around Washington's wrists the next second. "I had a little trouble deciding whether to tie you up with it or to choke you with it, but then I thought I can always choke you later."

He ran his hands delicately along his legs, a stark contrast to his other harsher movements. He pulled one of Washington's legs towards him as far as it could go, then tapped his shoe. "These…I want you to wear these on our next job. I want you to kill our mark while wearing these. Then, I'm going to fuck you while you're only wearing these, just like I'm about to do now."

And with that, Felix pulled the plug out of his ass and Washington released the moans that he'd been holding in while he listened to Felix's filthy words. "Yes, Felix! Fuck me!" he cried. Then, he smiled. "You've earned it."

That was all that Felix needed to hear, slipping his weeping cock into him and pounding into him, leaving hand shaped bruises all along his legs where he gripped them. His mouth was constantly moving, a steady stream of threats and promises. Washington replied with a never-ending string of "yes, Felix, oh god, oh Felix, fuck, yes!"

Felix left all manner of marks on his body with his teeth and with his nails. "Don't forget where your place is," he growled. "You're mine, you're my slut, aren't you? Aren't you my slut?"

"Yes! I'm your slut!" Washington managed to work in to his moans.

"Are you a good slut?" Felix asked before sinking his teeth into his collar bone.

Washington cried out in pleasure and pain. "I am! I a good slut, Felix, I'm your good slut!"

"Never forget it," Felix he said before wrapping one hand around Washington's throat. He made eye contact with him and waited for him to nod before applying just the right amount of pressure to his carotid artery. They had practiced choking plenty in earlier lessons. Washington's movements were more erratic as he started to get light headed, his muscles squeezing tighter. He put one hand on Felix's, but didn't tap out. Instead, he held it in place. He wrapped his legs around Felix's lower back and pulled him closer and his own back arched as he came. Felix let him ride out his orgasm before releasing his throat.

Felix slammed into him while he gulped down air. He cursed long and loud as he came inside of him, then flopped down next to him, panting. Washington pulled his hands down and used his teeth to undo the knot in the garter belt, then used it to wipe up the mess on his chest. He was about to toss it aside, when Felix pulled it from his hand and licked it, holding eye contact the entire time as he cleaned it. When he was finished, he licked his lips and tossed it over his shoulder. Washington groaned and pulled him in for a searing kiss before falling back onto the pillow, exhausted.

"That was amazing," he said, though he knew he really shouldn't be stroking Felix's ego.

"I live to please," he said with a shrug.

Washington snorted. "Yeah right!" he said, giving him a playful shove. He leaned against his chest, drawing absent circles on his skin with his fingertips. "What did you talk to Locus about?" he asked. "You were too sharp to tell me earlier."

Felix chuckled. "I was rubbing it in his face that I got to fuck you and that he's still on 'probation.'"

Washington rolled his eyes. "Of course you were." He fixed him with a serious look. "You better start behaving or you might end up on 'probation' yourself."

Felix stuck out his tongue, but it only tempted Washington into another kiss.

He would take his chances.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix needs to be a sub more often


End file.
